Same Love
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Il y a des jours comme ça ou rien ne se passe comme prévu ! Ou vous oubliez tout, le pourquoi du comment et vous vous retrouvez là, entièrement nu sans comprendre ! Et le plus étrange dans cette histoire, c'est que vous vous laissez faire. -Attention, c'est un rating M !-


**Ohayo !  
**

_De retour -encore-, on va croire que c'est une habitude et surement !_  
_Cette fois c'est pour quelque chose d'un peu plus "hot", en même temps, tout le monde l'aura remarqué rien qu'au Rating mais bon._

_**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

_**Note 01**: Ils sont sans doute un peu OOC, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de respecter pourtant._  
_**Note 02**: Il y a longtemps que j'avais envie de faire un lemon mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça comme ça._  
_**Note 03**: Le titre provient d'une chanson de Macklemore & Ryan Lewis. Si vous ne connaissait pas, je vous invite à l'écouter ^-^_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Same Love.**

* * *

Dans le salon de son ami, il attend.  
L'odeur du poisson fumé s'échappe de la cuisine, le silence se fait entendre et mordant sur sa lèvre, il attend. Pourquoi est-il là !? Il ne s'en rappelle pas lui-même.  
Un mignon tic fait son apparition entre les lèvres du violet, un « tsk » bruyant s'échappe de sa bouche et ses prunelles aperçoivent enfin celui qu'il attend.

Le dévisageant pendant des secondes entières, il le laisse venir à lui.  
Ce calme qui émane de ce violet n'est pas habituel, encore moins normal mais étrangement il n'a pas envie de se bouger. Il n'a pas envie de s'énerver ou d'ouvrir la bouche.  
L'autre continue sa progression et un croc-en-jambe se fait.  
Sans s'en rendre compte, Rin bascule à l'arrière et tombe à la renverse sur le canapé qui le réceptionne.

Les yeux fortement fermés, il est surprit qu'aucune douleur ne se montre, encore plus quand il sait qui lui a fait cette attaque mesquine.  
Ses paupières clignent d'étonnement pendant de longues secondes et ses iris restent grande ouverts quand des lèvres viennent s'emparer des siennes.  
Rin ne respire plus, il est paralysé et totalement incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle.  
La bouche étrangère se retire, un visage reste en face du sien et un souffle s'échappe de son corps.

**_ Ha-ru !?**

Léger et murmurer, la voix de Matsuoka est à peine entendu qu'elle se fait de nouveau étouffer.  
Un nouveau baiser est engagé et c'est seulement maintenant que le mauve se rend compte qu'Haruka se retrouve suspendu au-dessus de lui.  
Une langue cupide le surprend et ouvrant la bouche de surprise, il se fait envahir et gouter par une étrangère.  
Le cœur de Rin bat dans ses tempes. Ses joues sont carmins. Et sa langue suit ce baiser envoutant.

Un soupir est étouffé et une main attrape un poignet tanné tandis qu'une autre se faufile sous un t-shirt noir.  
Des lèvres se séparent, des respirations sont retrouvées et Rin est encore sous le choc de cet échange. Il ne comprend pas et dans ses prunelles ont peut voir l'incompréhension se jouer.  
Des doigts tapotent une peau foncée et Haruka plonge dans ce cou tentant et encore vierge de toutes traces.

Rin a le goût d'eau et de soleil. Une saveur particulière. Une saveur qu'il veut être seul à connaitre.  
Des morsures se montrent, des traces se dessinent sur l'épiderme halé et un soupir se fait entendre.  
Le violet ne se débat même pas, peut-être est-il trop surpris après tout !  
Son chandail se relève, des lèvres caressent sa mâchoire, un souffle chatouille son oreille devenue sensible et un nez fait frissonner un corps entier.  
Un serpent électrique glisse le long de la colonne vertébrale de Rin.

**_ …Har- !**

La bouche du violet est de nouveau prise en otage et un ballet taquin recommence.  
Haruka réussit à retirer ce t-shirt trop encombrant pour ses sens alors que Matsuoka essaie de ne pas perdre son cœur devenu un organe fantôme.  
Des doigts s'accrochent avec hésitation à un dos couvert et des yeux se ferment doucement.  
Nanase casse alors son baiser pour s'attarder sur un cou désireux tandis que ses mains font frémir une peau douce peu habituée à de telles caresses.

**_ Mh…, qu'est-ce qu- …, Haru !?**

Un « chut » est lancé par son interlocuteur. Balancé comme ça, semblant de rien et des lèvres descendent sur un torse parfait.  
L'ébène s'amuse de sa langue sur ce corps sans imperfection et jouant avec un téton durcissant, il réussit à faire gémir sa proie.  
Ses mains continuent sa progression sur la chair mangée par le soleil et le violet ne fait que profiter de cette douce torture. Il n'avait même pas cherché à lutter une minute. Il s'était fait surprendre et maintenant, il subissait ce qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Mordant sur sa lèvre meurtrie, Rin garde ses paupières semi-ouvertes pour profiter d'une vue attrayante. D'une vue incroyablement alléchante.  
Haruka, lui, continue son ascension sur le corps de son ami et traçant une ligne droite jusqu'au nombril du mauve, il sent son boxer devenir étroit.  
Des plaintes résonnent dans le petit salon, des mains s'emmêlent dans une chevelure ébène et un bouton saute malignement sans que son propriétaire ne s'en rende compte.

Nanase réussit à retirer le jeans de son ainé et toujours sans un mot, il caresse le membre en éveil de Rin, au travers du dernier tissu.  
Une lueur danse dans les prunelles bleutées. Un désir longuement caché qui se dévoile au grand jour. Et ne se retenant plus, mordant même l'aine du violet, il joue avec l'élastique du boxer.  
Il avait toujours cherché la liberté et pour la première fois, il l'a touché de ses mains. Il s'y baignait dedans et ne comptait pas la lâcher.

Rin profite. Soupir, geigne et se plaint.  
Il se sent à l'étroit. Il a chaud et son palpitant fait des loopings tellement il est heureux.  
Et alors qu'il pense être comblé de bonheur, il saisit de nouveau et pose ses iris rougeoyantes sur les gestes de son ami.  
Ses joues s'échauffent, son sang bat à vive allure sur son visage et sa bouche légèrement entrouvertes, il laisse échapper une plainte quand il aperçoit Haruka lécher son membre fièrement dressé.

**_ Haru ! …Han… .**

Pour la première fois, le dit « Haru » a envie de sourire. Et pour l'une des rares fois, il laisse un rictus se poser sur le coin de ses lèvres.  
Il goute de nouveau au sexe de son partenaire et jouant adroitement avec ses doigts et sa langue sur le gland de Matsuoka, son oreille peut de nouveau entendre des soupirs de plaisir.  
Fier de son effet, de lui-même, le noiraud continue ces taquineries sur la fierté du violet et après avoir suffisamment attendu, après avoir suffisamment fait languir, il englobe le sexe de Rin et essaie de l'avaler tout entier.

**_ Han ! …Mmh hn~ …Ha-ru~**

Des va-et-vient arrivent, une langue s'invite et Rin se perd dans le plaisir que l'autre lui procure.  
Se cambrant quelque peu, il halète et à chaud. Il se sent même surchauffer tellement ce qu'il vit parait surréaliste.  
Le violet accroche des cheveux de jais alors que son autre main caresse une peau pâle et douce et laissant échapper des gémissements de plus en plus forts, il marque la peau d'albâtre au travers du chandail.  
Haruka s'aide de sa main tout en continuant de lécher et titiller cette verge appétissante et à cet instant, il s'amuse comme un gamin devant son cadeau de noël.

Rin se dandine légèrement sur le canapé, voulant plus et demandant plus, il sent un index s'approcher de son intimité qui était jusqu'à lors, vierge de tout.  
Nanase suçote et chatouille toujours plus le membre de son violet et commençant des aller et venu en Rin, il reste attentif au moindre signe de douleur.  
N'entendant et ne voyant rien, il englobe de nouveau la fierté de son compagnon et s'introduit plus profondément en ce mauve brûlant et excitant.

**_ …~Ha-ru… ! Hn…, con-tine… …s'te pl-ait~**

Le cœur de l'ébène rate un battement ou plusieurs à cette invitation déguisée et introduisant un deuxième doigt en Rin, il ne cesse de cajoler la verge pulsante et droite de son ami.  
Écartant davantage ses cuisses, le mauve oublie tout sauf Haruka. Il cherche une chose pour se raccrocher à cette réalité obsédante et ne trouve qu'un coussin sous lui. Il cherche de l'air et ne trouve que ses doigts à mordre pour ne pas exploser de bonheur.

**_ 'ru-ka~ …en-core… hn ! Han~ **

Un mouvement de ciseau se fait dans l'intimité de Rin et celui-ci soupir mais pas de douleur, aucunement, seulement de plaisir intense. D'envie trop grande.  
L'ébène prend soin de son amant, le prépare avec douceur et invite un troisième doigt à la partie.  
Une lèvre se fait mordre, le plaisir se mélange à une souffrance mais le violet continue de se déhancher au gré des mouvements et de son désir.  
Le noiraud aspire la chair situé près du bas ventre de son amant et tout en continuant des va-et-vient à l'aide de sa main, il laisse une nouvelle marque possessive sur le corps halé.

Une fine pellicule de sueur se dessine sur les deux acolytes et remontant doucement vers le visage de Matsuoka, Haruka prend le temps de marquer sa proie de toutes les manières possibles.  
Une fois revenu près du visage cependant, Rin embrasse goulument son compagnon et une danse endiablée se mêle à l'atmosphère électrisante de la pièce.  
Un t-shirt est retiré. Le lilas peut enfin poser ses prunelles sur une peau de lait tentatrice et jouant sur le torse face à lui, il ne fait pas attention au fait que ses jambes se relèvent et qu'une chose pousse contre son intimité.

Nanase capture de nouveau les lèvres charnues de Rin et dans un geste hésitant mais désireux, il tape son membre douloureux contre l'intimité bouillante de son vis-à-vis.  
Mettant tout son cœur dans ce baiser, il s'introduit doucement entre les fesses du violet et ne s'arrête qu'une fois complètement en lui.  
Il soupire de bonheur. D'extase sans nom et relâche les lèvres de son amant pour le scruter un instant. Il n'avait peur que d'une chose. De lui faire mal. Depuis toujours cette peur l'envahissait et aujourd'hui encore plus.

Le mauve serre les dents une fois la pression sur sa bouche retirée et cachant son visage de son bras, il essaie de s'habituer à cette présence étrangère mais pourtant connue.  
Des caresses arrivent sur son corps, des baisers aussi se propagent sur sa peau, tout comme des suçons et son bras se fait enlever.  
Haruka efface les gouttes salées au coin des yeux de son amant et l'embrasse tendrement. Toujours sans dire un mot. Laissant ses iris parler pour lui.

**_ Vas-y…, Haru'… …bou-ge~ …mh.**

**_ Tu es sur !?**

Nanase a besoin d'une confirmation. Le temps du silence est révolu. Il a besoin de savoir, d'être sûr de ne faire aucun mal à ce violet auquel il tient décidément trop.  
Et cette confirmation arrive d'une étrange manière. Elle arrive d'un sourire en coin, d'une main sur une nuque, d'un baiser sur des lèvres, d'un coup de bassin bienfaiteur.  
Tous deux gémissent au même moment et laissant de nouveau un rictus sur ses lèvres gourmandes, l'ébène débute des à-coups régulier et précis.

Rin gémit oubliant sa retenue. Griffe le dos du noiraud. S'accroche à sa nuque. Et laisse les mains de de celui-ci écarter davantage ses cuisses.  
Le début avait été douloureux mais la suite est de plus en plus enivrante. Étourdissante.  
Leurs respirations sont saccadées. Tous deux soupirs et geignent. Et Haruka bute plus profondément faisant gémir, crier son violet disparu dans les entrailles du désir.  
Mordant son doigt pour taire ses plaintes, le noiraud loupe un battement de cette vision trop érotique. Beaucoup trop sensuelle pour son pauvre cœur vaporeux de plaisir.

**_ Rin…, han~ …mh.**

Vient au tour du violet de perdre quelques battements du à son nom soupirer. Jamais il n'aurait cru autant aimer son prénom. Jamais…, sauf quand il était avec Haruka.  
Leurs bouches se rencontrent de nouveau, se chamaillent une partie et pour la première fois, le mauve remporte la manche et se permet de mener la danse.  
Pour se venger, l'ébène donne un à-coup plus fort encore et faisant crier son amant, il reprend la main et reprend leur baiser fiévreux à son avantage.

Les aller et venu dans l'intimité de Rin sont tout bonnement délicieux. Le noiraud nage dans un paradis sans nom mais dans une couleur unique. Une couleur ou le violet et le bleu s'harmonisent parfaitement.  
Butant plus fortement, voir le lilas se cambrer sous lui l'incite à continuer. A le prendre plus sauvagement encore. A le faire venir sans condition.  
Mordant dans le cou de feu et laissant une morsure visible, Haruka frappe plusieurs fois le point sensible de son compagnon et l'entendre crier le rend fou. Fou de désir.

**_ Ha-ru ! …Hn~ ….plus fo-rt…, con-tinue… ! 'Aru- !**

Ne se faisant pas prier de cette autorisation, Nanase frappe encore et encore contre les parois sensibles de Matsuoka.  
S'introduisant toujours plus profondément, Rin suit chacun des mouvements donnés et se cambrant sous le corps du noiraud il se sent venir. Il sent sa fin arriver, tellement le plaisir est bon. Tellement le noiraud est doué.  
Prévenant son compagnon à demi-mot, le violet se perd dans les méandres de la chair et entend à peine ce que son amant lui souffle.

**_ Vient po-ur moi. …mh…, vient Rin~**

Une main refait son apparition sur le sexe du mauve et après quelques gestes, un liquide blanc s'écoule et s'étale sur le torse et le ventre de son propriétaire.  
Heureux de cette issue et de l'effet que produit ce violet sur son corps et sur ses pensées, Haru se déhanche et ne tarde pas à rejoindre son amant. Se déversant à l'intérieur de Rin, son orgasme se fait entendre de l'autre et un sourire se dessine sur la frimousse du Lilas.

Un doigt glisse sur un torse, récupérant une portion de liquide blanchâtre et portant celui-ci à sa bouche, Haruka sent son être sourire.  
Se retirant du corps chaud, il décide de nettoyer les pectoraux à l'aide de sa langue toujours aussi taquine et ne perdant rien de cette semence âcre, il avale et essuie ses lèvres de ses doigts amoureux et joueur.  
Suçotant son doigt, il est surprit quand une main attrape sa nuque pour ensuite se faire embrasser. Il suit cette étreinte avec passion et par la suite, il part se nicher dans le cou fruité et réconfortant de son amant.

Leurs respirations se calment aux files des minutes. Des bras se protègent mutuellement d'une quelconque agression extérieure. Et des corps restent étroitement entrelacés, cherchant une nouvelle proximité qui est déjà acquise.  
Des caresses se montrent, douces, plaisante et réconfortante. Un baiser se pose sur le front moite recouvert d'une mèche de jais. Une aura douce se dégage de ce tableau apaisant.  
Rin essaie de reprendre ses esprits, Haruka peut-être aussi et quelques mots volent dans la pièce.

**_ Haru…, reste avec moi.**

Aucune réponse ne se fait à part un baiser. Et ce baiser vaut bien tous les mots du monde.  
Dans son demi-sommeil, Rin sourit et gardant sa prise sur le corps au-dessus du sien, il sombre doucement et s'en va à la rencontre de Morphée.  
Une brûlante chaleur entour son corps comme une couverture protectrice et observant la scène de haut, on peut seulement admirer deux corps sereins et couvés par une aura étouffante mais bienfaitrice.

Le salon sommeille alors. Retrouve son calme environnant. Cette ambiance feutrée.  
La maison s'apaise de toutes les tensions et la vie s'écoule de nouveau normalement.  
La terre continue sa course autour d'un soleil déclinant. Un oiseau se perche sur une branche d'arbre, sifflant et appelant ces congénères. …Une nouvelle forme de relation nait.  
Endormit et insouciant, l'un cache la nudité de l'autre. Un ébène continue de croquer la peau soleil dans ses songes. Et un violet sourit paisiblement entre rêve et réalité.  
La journée venait de perdre toutes ces petites habitudes pour en créer une nouvelle.

… .

Deux prunelles voilées s'ouvrent brutalement. Les pupilles dilatées, un cœur bat fortement dans une poitrine secouée. Régulant sa respiration, le jeune homme essaie doucement de se remettre de sa nuit agitée.  
S'étirant largement et frottant dans ses orbes, Rin se réveille difficilement et tourne son visage sur le côté. Des draps se froissent, des murs qu'il ne reconnait pas apparaissent et cherchant une réponse, il ne se rappelle pas s'être endormit dans un lit.

**_ Merde, qu'est-ce que- !? …Tsk, aie !**

Se redressant, une douleur le lance au niveau des reins et passant une main dessus, il se laisse retomber en arrière.  
Une vérité le saisit alors ! Rien n'avait été un mensonge, tout avait été réel. Tournant sa frimousse de l'autre côté du lit, une question lui vient puis une odeur lui arrive.  
Frottant dans ses yeux une dernière fois, il se lève difficilement et sort de cette chambre qu'il a maintenant reconnue et qui lui semble bien protectrice face au monde extérieur.

Le violet déambule dans les couloirs vêtu d'un simple boxer pendant quelques minutes. Se repérant facilement, il se stoppe quand il aperçoit la cuisine et quand ses iris tombent sur le corps de son ami.  
Haruka est couvert en tout et pour tout, d'un boxer et d'un tablier de cuisine.  
Le cœur de Rin manque un virage, son pouls s'accélère et ses pensées se mélangent. Il hésite. Cherche. Propose. Et décide.  
Son palpitant reprend du service et se lançant dans le vide, il s'approche de celui, qui hier, l'a aimé.

Encerclant les épaules de l'ébène de ses bras, il se détend quand l'autre n'émet aucun mouvement.  
Il se permet de respirer le doux parfum de cette chevelure de jais et enfouissant son visage dans le cou de porcelaine, il se dit que la réalité ne peut être meilleur.  
Matsuoka dépose ses lèvres sur la peau blanche du noiraud et retirant la poêle du feu, des mains s'accrochent aux bras tannées et puissant du violet.  
Haruka sourit intérieurement, relâche toute pression mise plus tôt et s'appuie contre ce torse derrière lui. Libre. Il se sentait aussi libre qu'à travers les courants.

**_ Haru, comment t'as pu **_**abuser**_** de moi !?**

**_ T'étais consentant.**

Mordant le cou de lait de ses dents pointues, une plainte sort des lèvres d'Haruka alors qu'un sourire vicieux se propage sur le visage de Rin, qui termine son œuvre d'art sur cette peau fruitée.

**_ C'est une compensation. La prochaine fois ça se passera autrement.**

**_ On devrait manger. **

Se retournant, Haru dépose ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Rin gêné, rougit et sourit tout en frottant sa nuque. -Lui qui était encore si sûr de lui, il y a quelques secondes à peine.-  
Une adorable frimousse se dessine sur le violet et prenant place sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, une grimace apparait et même si l'ébène ne le montre pas, son cœur et ses pensées sont agités.  
Se fixant à différent moment, le petit-déjeuner se passe tranquillement et sans réelle parole parce qu'ils avaient un point en commun important. Le matin, plus les mots étaient absent, mieux s'était !

Le quart d'heure passe, une douche est proposée et sans aucune gêne, le noiraud tire le violet à sa suite. Sous l'eau, bien des choses arrivent et la voix de Rin se fait de nouveau entendre.  
Enfin il dit des choses censées à l'oreille de Nanase.  
Satisfait de cette chose, la douche se termine et des vêtements recouvrent leurs corps marqués et chaud d'une nuit encore bien présente dans leurs esprits.  
Matsuoka s'avance jusqu'au salon, constate que tout est parfaitement rangé et s'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, il répond à son ébène.

**_ Je crois que j'étais là pour te défier. Pourquoi d'autre sinon !?**

Les sourcils froncés, Rin est incapable de se souvenir de la réelle raison de sa venue. Tout était brumeux mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de s'en souvenir.

**_ Makoto va arriver.**

Cette chose fait revenir Rin à la réalité et détournant le regard, il se frustre de cette nouvelle.  
Depuis son retour il avait une dent contre ce brun d'eau.  
Il n'appréciait pas la façon dont il approchait l'ébène, sa façon de le coller sans raison. Il n'appréciait pas les regards qu'il lui donnait parfois. Et n'appréciait pas les paroles à double-sens qui le contrariait.  
Mais Rin n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'une planche coulisse et qu'un vert apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Makoto ouvre la bouche mais ne prononce aucune parole. La présence de Rin n'est pas habituelle et encore moins vue d'un bon œil.  
Les deux amis se dévisagent, la tension commence à devenir palpable et Haruka revient avec son sac à la main et sa veste d'uniforme sur le dos.  
Ne remarquant pas le duel de regard, le noiraud s'approche, semblant de rien et salut son meilleur ami d'un mot.

**_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Rin !?**

**_ J'me suis perdu et j'ai atterrit ici. Simple coïncidence. **

Rin adore l'ironie et s'en sert à chaque fois qu'il le peut…, comme présentement par exemple.  
Haruka se tourne vers le violet, le scrute de ses prunelles incroyablement bleuté aujourd'hui et pour faire taire les interrogations de Tachibana, le noiraud décide d'agripper la main de son compagnon et d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble.  
Deux personnes sont surprises, le mauve pour cette initiative et le vert pour cette révélation.

**_ Maintenant on peut y aller.**

D'un ton indifférent, Nanase attire son amant à sa suite et Makoto les suit toujours aussi surpris.  
Quittant la demeure et descendant les escaliers, des chemins différents vont être emprunté et c'est pour cette seule chose que deux personnes se retournent l'une vers l'autre.

**_ On pourrait s'affronter à l'entrainement.**

Un acquiescement se fait et Matsuoka attrape le visage du noiraud pour ensuite s'accaparer les lèvres charnues et douces de celui-ci.  
Ils se quittent ainsi, sans autre mot et le regard brillant, Haruka prend le chemin vers son lycée au côté de son ami toujours aussi interrogatif.  
Une nouvelle journée voit le jour et pour deux personnes, elle avait commencé de la meilleure des manières possibles. Ils s'étaient trouvés alors qu'à la base aucun des deux n'avaient prémédités les événements. Aucun des deux, sauf peut-être le noiraud.

Puisque la veille, il avait employé tous les moyens possibles pour qu'un mauve se retrouve chez lui. Pour qu'un violet soit prisonnier de son antre et de ses mains.  
Il avait arrêté de niais la vérité et s'était réconcilié avec sa conscience. L'évidence était que Rin faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, de son être et qu'il ne pouvait faire sans.  
Encore hier soir, il était sur que seul ce liquide transparent et pur lui donnait se sentiment de liberté tant recherché mais quand il n'avait fait plus qu'un avec Rin, quand il avait aperçu toutes les palettes d'émotions sur le visage de ce violet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que la vraie liberté était là, entre ses mains.

Gouter à Rin était comme gouter au soleil. Il était l'ennemi juré de l'eau et en même temps indispensable à celui-ci.  
Il avait toujours été important pour lui, de différentes manières et aujourd'hui, il brille simplement à l'intérieur de lui comme une petite lumière au creux de son ventre.  
Pour le violet, la sensation qu'il ressent est différente mais similaire. Il a l'impression qu'une vague renverse ses pensées, il a cette sensation dérangeante que rien d'autre n'a d'importance.  
Pour la première fois, il se sent serein et oublie un instant ses rêves pour savourer un simple plaisir.  
Celui qu'enfin, Haruka ne lui échappe plus !

[…]

* * *

_Autre petite note:_ _ - J'ai joué le début sur le sentiment de surprise de Rin._  
_ - Ici, le club Iwatobi s'entraîne encore dans le Lycée Samezuka. _  
_ - Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il y a des passages d'ooc, désolé.**  
**_

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Dans tes dents Makoto ! Mouahahah ! -excusez-moi ce petit défaut mais ça me fait tellement plaisir-_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous ne regrettez pas trop votre passage ici. _

_La prochaine sera assez surprenante (puisque je n'ai encore jamais vu ça lol), ...si vous voulez une prochaine bien entendu !_

_**~ Reviewez & Cliquez** ~_

_ou_

**_~ Cliquez & Reviewez ~_**

**_L._**


End file.
